DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Diesel's Devious Deeds (Ringo Starr-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Diesel's Devious Deeds (Ringo Starr-US) Remake. Characters *Duck *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *James *Gordon *Henry *Angry Henry (Henry and the Elephant) *Devious Diesel *Angry Devious Diesel (Thomas to the Rescue) *Happy Devious Diesel *Casey Jr *Johnny *Tillie *Toots *Montana *Tracy *Tootle Transcript *Narrator: Diesel the new engine was sulking. The freight cars were not stop singing rudely at him. (Diesel is shunting some freight cars in the yard, feeling really furious) *Freight Cars: Show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps about... *Narrator: Duck was horrified. (Duck runs forward and bumps a car out of the way before Diesel arrives) *Duck: Shut up! *Narrator: He ordered, and bumped them hard. *Duck: I'm sorry our cars were rude to you, Diesel. *Narrator: Diesel was still furious. *Diesel: (angry) It's all your fault. You made them laugh at me. *Henry: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: Duck would never do that. We engines have our differences, but we never talked about them to the cars. That would be dis...dis... *Gordon: Disgraceful. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: Disgusting. *Narrator: Put in James. *Henry: Despicable. *Narrator: Finished Henry. Diesel hated Duck. He wanted him to be sent away, so he made a plan. He was going to tell lies about Duck. (Diesel goes alongside the cars and flees) Next day, he spoke to the cars. *Diesel: I see you like jokes. You made a good joke about me yesterday. I laughed and laughed. Duck told me one about Gordon. I'll whisper it. Don't tell Gordon I told you. *Narrator: And he sniggered away. *Freight Cars: Ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Guffawed the cars. *Freight Cars: Gordon will be cross with Duck when he knows. Let's tell him and get back at Duck for bumping us. *Narrator: They laughed rudely at the engines as they went by. (Henry, Gordon, and James go by, furious) Soon Gordon, Henry, and James found out why. *Gordon: Disgraceful. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: Disgusting. *Narrator: Put in James. *Henry: Despicable. *Narrator: Finished Henry. *Henry: We cannot allow it. *Narrator: They consulted together. *Henry: Yes. *Narrator: They said. *Henry: He did it to us, we'll do it to him and see how he likes it. *Narrator: Duck was tired out. The cars had been cheeky and troublesome. (Duck is taking four freight cars and a caboose to a siding before going to the shed to take a rest) He wanted a rest in the shed. The three engines barred his way. *Gordon, James and Henry: Hooosh! *James: Keep out! *Duck: Stop fooling. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: I'm tired. *Gordon, James and Henry: So are we. *Narrator: Hissed the engines. *Gordon, James and Henry: We're tired of you. We like Diesel. We don't like you. You tell tales about us to the cars. *Duck: I don't! *Gordon, James and Henry: You do! *Duck: I don't! (Casey, Tracy, and Tillie are alarmed) *Gordon, James and Henry: You do! (Johnny, Toots, Montana, and Tootle are alarmed too) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise. *Gordon: Duck called me a galloping sausage! *Narrator: Spluttered Gordon. *James: Rusty red scrap-irons! *Narrator: Hissed James. *Henry: I'm old square wheels! *Narrator: Fumed Henry. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Duck? *Narrator: Duck considered. *Duck: I only wish sir. *Narrator: He said gravely. *Duck: That I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits... *Sir Topham Hatt: (clearing throat) *Gordon, James and Henry: He made cars laugh at us. *Narrator: Accused the engines. Sir Topham Hatt recovered. He had been trying not to laugh himself. *Sir Topham Hatt: Did you, Duck? *Duck: Certainly not, Sir. No steam engine will be as mean as that. *Narrator: Diesel lurked up. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now, Diesel, you heard what Duck said. *Diesel: I can't understand it, Sir, to think that Duck of all engines. I'm dreadfully grieved, Sir, but no nothing. *Sir Topham Hatt: I see. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Diesel squirmed and hope he didn't. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm sorry, Duck, but you must go to Edward's station for a while. I know he'll be glad to see him. *Duck: As you wish, Sir. (runs sadly away) *Narrator: Duck trundled sadly away, while Diesel smirked with triumph. (Casey, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle look sad about Duck leaving before they drip some tears) Trivia (The Main Episode: Diesel's Devious Deeds (Ringo Starr-US)) *Diesel's Devious Deeds will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Devious Diesel sulking with some freight cars. *Shot 2 will film some freight cars going away and the others being shunted. *Shot 3 will film Devious Diesel shunting the freight cars away. *Shot 4 will film Duck looking surprised. *Shot 5 will film Duck bumping a freight car. *Shot 6 will film Devious Diesel backing up. *Shot 7 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 8 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 9 will film Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 10 will film James talking, annoyed. *Shot 11 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 12 will film an Angry Devious Diesel thinking. *Shot 13 will film Devious Diesel looking surprised. *Shot 14 will film Devious Diesel scheming. *Shot 15 will film a happy Devious Diesel going along the freight cars. *Shot 16 will film a happy Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 17 will film a happy Devious Diesel going past the freight cars. *Shots 18 to 20 will film the Freight Cars laughing. *Shots 21 to 23 will film Gordon, an Angry Henry, and James going past. *Shot 24 will film the Freight Cars laughing. *Shot 25 will film Gordon, James, and an angry Henry finding out why. *Shot 26 will film Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 27 will film James talking, annoyed. *Shot 28 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 29 will film Gordon, James, and Henry scheming. *Shot 30 will film Gordon talking happily. *Shot 31 will film James talking schemingly. *Shot 32 will film a sly Henry talking. *Shot 33 will film Duck pulling five freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 34 and 35 will film Duck shunting five freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 36 will film a tired Duck. *Shots 37 to 40 will film Duck running light, going onto the Turntable, and being turned round. *Shot 41 will film a grumpy Gordon, an annoyed James, and an angry Henry wheeshing steam. *Shot 42 will film Duck getting stunned. *Shot 43 will film an annoyed James talking. *Shot 44 will film a grumpy Gordon, an annoyed James, and an angry Henry talking. *Shot 45 will film a cross Duck talking. *Shot 46 will film a grumpy Gordon, an annoyed James, and an angry Henry talking. *Shot 47 will film Casey Jr, Tracy, and Tillie looking alarmed. *Shot 48 will film Johnny, Toots, Montana, and Tootle looking alarmed too. *Shot 49 will film Sir Topham Hatt arriving. *Shot 50 will film Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 51 will film James talking, annoyed. *Shot 52 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 53 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 54 will film Duck talking, worried. *Shot 55 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 56 will film a grumpy Gordon, an annoyed James, and an angry Henry talking. *Shot 57 will film Sir Topham Hatt turning around. *Shot 58 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 59 will film Duck talking, surprised. *Shot 60 will film Devious Diesel coming up. *Shot 61 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 62 will film an angry Devious Diesel talking. *Shot 63 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 64 will film a happy Devious Diesel. *Shot 65 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 66 will film a sad Duck talking. *Shot 67 will film Duck being turned. *Shot 68 will film Duck puffing away, crying in Agent Ed's voice from Tonic Trouble. *Shot 69 will film a happy Devious Diesel laughing. *Shot 70 will film a happy Devious Diesel going into the sheds. *Shot 71 will film Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle looking sad. *Shot 72 will film Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle dripping some tears. *The special guests will be Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9